The invention relates to a shower apparatus including a shower head from which water is discharged in a bathroom.
It is recently required in a shower apparatus including a shower head from which water is discharged in a bathroom that the water is filtrated and purified by a filter medium such as granular activated carbon, activated carbon fiber or hollow fiber. The water is usually warm to have a temperature of 38 to 45xc2x0 C. However, a purifier involves a problem of cost for manufacturing. In addition, it has to be disposed in the bathroom to involve a problem of space in the bathroom.
It is also required in the shower apparatus that the water is changed into a soft or hard water by an ion-exchange resin. Further, it is required that the water is modified by ceramics. However, the needful apparatus involves a problem of cost for manufacturing. It has to be disposed in the bathroom to involve a problem of space in the bathroom.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a shower apparatus including a shower head from which water is discharged in a bathroom, in which the water can be treated by a water treatment material such as filter medium, ion-exchange resin or ceramics and then discharged from the shower head, without the problem of cost and without the problem of space.
According to the invention, a hollow bar is provided in a bathroom and is connected to a faucet pipe and a shower head. The hollow bar comprises a slide bar for the hook of the shower head or a grasp bar provided on the wall of the bathroom for a user. A water treatment material such as filter medium, ion-exchange resin or ceramics is received in the hollow bar and water is discharged from the faucet pipe to pass through the water treatment material in the hollow bar so that the water is treated by the water treatment material. The treated water is directed to and discharged from the shower head.
The water may be warm to have a temperature of 38 to 45xc2x0 C.
The faucet pipe may be connected to one end portion of the hollow bar, while the shower head is connected to the other end portion of the hollow bar. Alternatively, the faucet pipe and the shower head may be connected to the same end portion of the hollow bar.
The water treatment material may be received in a cartridge which is inserted in the hollow bar. The cartridge may be cylindrical or rectangular to have an axial bore formed therethrough.
A plurality of cartridges may be arranged in series so that the axial bores therein are communicated with each other in the hollow bar. An annular clearance may be formed between the circumferential wall of the hollow bar and the cartridges. The water is directed to the annular clearance and the water then passes through the water treatment material in the cartridges to be directed to the axial bores so that the water is treated by the water treatment material in the cartridges. By contraries, the water may be directed to the annular bores. The water then passes through the water treatment material in the cartridges to be directed to the annular clearance so that the water is treated by the water treatment material in the cartridges.